


Hide and seek gone wrong

by lost_paladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_paladin/pseuds/lost_paladin
Summary: The paladins play hide and seek to help Pidge and Lance get closer.





	Hide and seek gone wrong

  
Somehow, the paladins managed to get Pidge and Lance closer. How? By simply playing hide and seek.

With an excuse, they got Pidge and Lance to hide in the same place, which happened to be a very small closet that could barely contain two people.

So here they were, all alone in a dark small closet with something they had to tell each other.

Both of them tried to stretch despite the small space, and they ended up making too much noise against the walls of the closet, so they decided to stay still and wait for the game to end.

“I think the others did this on purpose. Like, they probably aren’t even searching for us and we’re just staying here for no reason at all.“

“So you’re giving up Pidgey? You want to be found? Go on, but I’m not following you, I have Keith to beat.”

“Whatever you say sharpshooter.”

Pidge gave a small sigh and turned around, realizing that her body was too much close to Lance’s, just a few inches and her head would rest on his chest.

“This game better finish already, I can’t move and my legs are starting to ache.”

“Mine too-“

Suddenly, a sound made them silent.

“I think it’s Keith, stay quiet or he’s going to find us.”

Keith entered the room and tried hard not to laugh, knowing that in the closet were two blushing idiots fearing to be found.

Suddenly, Pidge noticed that there were some holes for ventilation on the closet right in front of her, and realized that if she didn’t move from there she could be easily found.

“Don’t say a word.”

She almost jumped on Lance and wrapped her arms around him for balance, turning of a red you can never imagine.

Lance blushed too, beginning to sweat nervously.

After Keith went away from the room, they both relaxed and sighed with relief.

“Uh Pidge? Keith is gone so you can…”

“Uh I-I’m sorry I-“

“D-Don’t worry! I mean, we can stay like this if you want.”

Neither of them said anything after that.

Lance too wrapped his arms around the small of her torso and pulled her closer, closing his eyes for a bit.

Then, to his surprise, Pidge spoke up.

“Actually, there’s something I might want to tell you.”

Lance’s eyes went wide and he tried to move to look Pidge in the eyes, only making the closet tilt with his weight.  
The closet fell and with it the two paladins, who were now one on top of the other and outside the closet.

Their eyes fluttered open and made contact for a second, before realizing that their faces were too much close from one another.

With a jump, Pidge stood up from Lance and began running away from the room.

“I DON’T WANT TO PLAY ANYMORE!”

Lance stood there speechless, eyes wide and his face going on fire.

Keith rushed to the room and lowered to Lance’s level.

“You still playing?”

“Y-Yeah”

“Good. Because you just lost.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! That's my first oneshot and I'm nervous, help. Anyway you can find me on tumblr sparklingpidge !


End file.
